


Сделка

by bravo_me, WTF_Batjokes_2020



Series: Драбблы G—PG-13 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Joker (2019)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22355281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravo_me/pseuds/bravo_me, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Batjokes_2020/pseuds/WTF_Batjokes_2020
Summary: Брюс предлагает Джокеру сделку, а Артур слишком долго не курил, чтобы от нее отказаться.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Bruce Wayne
Series: Драбблы G—PG-13 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609669
Kudos: 17





	Сделка

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: [Браво](https://ficbook.net/authors/1653407)  
> Бета: (Tenko)

Артур смотрит на Брюса исподлобья.

Тот сидит с идеально ровной спиной. Спокойный, уверенный. Взгляд — нечитаемый, словно он — в броне, через которую не пробьются шутки Джокера.

Артура и не тянет шутить, если честно. Не когда на столе рядом с Брюсом — только руку протяни — лежит новая, только вскрытая пачка сигарет. Только руку не протянуть — он замотан в смирительную рубашку, точно бабочка в кокон. Он сейчас на границе — накачан препаратами до такой степени, что все самое темное мирно спит, оставляя слабую часть Артура наедине с собой.

Он пытается проснуться. Перед глазами плывет, и только пачка сигарет — четкая. Единственная видимая цель.

Сколько он не курил? Два дня, три?

Уже на стену лезть охота.

— Ты опять пытался сбежать, — говорит Брюс — с едва заметным укором.

— Я? — рассеянно спрашивает Артур. Пачка так и манит; он почти чувствует терпкий запах табака. — Нет.

— Пытался, — повторяет Брюс.

— Ну, может быть.

Разговор Артуру не интересен. Вот покурить бы…

Он мечтательно вздыхает.

— Хочу предложить тебе сделку, — говорит Брюс.

Артур пожимает плечами. Сверлит взглядом пачку, будто от этого сигарета волшебным образом взмоет в воздух, очутится у него во рту и сама собой закурится. Но нет, магия не работает.

Брюс словно читает его мысли: берет пачку, и Артур вскидывает голову. Жадно следит: Брюс вытаскивает сигарету, достает из кармана зажигалку. Щелчок — вспышка — вдох — выдох.

Знакомый до отработанных рефлексов ритуал.

Артур жадно втягивает воздух носом, улавливает прогорклый запах смолы и табака и едва не стонет от наслаждения. Елозит на стуле, старается придвинуться поближе.

Брюс снова затягивается. Выдыхает в его сторону, и Артур едва не купается в блаженстве — том, которое на данный момент ему доступно. О том, чтобы самому закурить, можно и не мечтать.

— У тебя уходит две пачки в день, — ровно говорит Брюс, и его голос неожиданно хриплый. — Плюс-минус три штуки. Будешь получать их вечером, если сутки никого не тронешь и не попытаешься удрать.

Он протягивает ладонь — между пальцами зажата сигарета. Артур едва не скулит, пытается поймать ее губами — но рука тут же отдергивается.

— Обещай мне, — говорит Брюс.

Артур кивает. Он готов пообещать вообще что угодно, лишь бы сейчас затянуться разок. «Пожалуйста, Брюс, не надо так издеваться» — едва не вырывается изо рта.

— Обещай, — повторяет Брюс.

Артур тяжело дышит. Сигарета снова — близко, но поймать ее опять не получается. Как вышло, что Брюс Уэйн, правильный до мозга костей Бэтмен, вырос таким садистом?

— Обещаю, — пылко говорит Артур.

Брюс встает и обходит стол; Артур смотрит на него умоляюще — и наконец получает то, что вожделел. Брюс прикладывает ладонь к его лицу, сигарета зажата между пальцев, и Артур обхватывает ее губами, затягивается. Ему плевать, что губы прижаты к пальцам Брюса, что он сам — в таком бедственном, зависимом положении. Правда, плевать. Ему стало легче жить на целый один вдох.

Еще одна затяжка, и сознание будто проясняется.

Еще одна, и он понимает: его зависимость использовали против него.

На четвертой затяжке он быстро касается языком пальцев Брюса, и тот ощутимо вздрагивает.

Затянувшись в пятый раз, он прикусывает жесткие пальцы — несильно, лишь слегка, будто обозначает намерение. Брюс вздрагивает еще раз; в нем уже не чувствуется той ауры уверенности в себе.

На шестой затяжке Артур трется щекой о ладонь, и Брюс отдергивает руку.

— Хватит, — говорит он. Звучит растерянно.

Артур усмехается. Усмешка перерастает в улыбку.

— Не забудь: две пачки, — со смешком напоминает он и быстро облизывается.

Брюс хмуро кивает и уходит — быстрее, чем должно.

Артур напевает всю дорогу до одиночной палаты, в которой его обычно держат.

Когда он находит на полу две пачки сигарет, настроение из хорошего становится отличным.


End file.
